


Stuck

by fishtiddies



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Periods, This is a weird one, but there is sexual content, this is actually not porn for once?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtiddies/pseuds/fishtiddies
Summary: Helen helps Evelyn remove a stuck menstrual cup. Things take a turn for the worse.
Relationships: Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, Evelyn Deavor & Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, Evelyn Deavor/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that I'm confused myself about the direction that this fic took with two rewrites. It was originally just going to be to get this cursed idea out of my head, but somehow it became serious along the way. Not sure what it is now, but I hope you like it.

Helen’s discussion with some stray super was interrupted by a hand grabbing onto her arm. She almost spilled her drink, and upon closer inspection the hand is question belonged to Evelyn.

“Hi, enjoying the party?” she asked. She was smiling, but it didn’t take long for the mom of three to notice that her brow was ever so slightly furrowed.

“Yeah,” Helen replied with soft laughter. “Is something wrong?”

Instead of replying, Evelyn started gently pulling Helen away from the crowd into the hallway. Helen finished her drink and set it down on a passing surface, beginning to get worried.

“What’s-“ she started as they were out of hearing distance, but Evelyn interrupted her:

“Have you ever used a cup?”

Helen was confused. “A…. cup?” Evelyn sighed.

“Yes, a cup. A menstrual cup.”

Helen raised a brow.

“Again with these oddly personal questions?”

“Please just answer the question,” Evelyn said flatly.

“I have,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “Why do you need to know-“

“Mine’s stuck.”

_Oh._

“You should go see a professional,” Helen ordered, but Evelyn shook her head in exasperation.

“I don’t want to have to explain that to Winston. He’ll get awkward, and when he’s awkward, he _won’t stop talking_ ,” Evelyn groaned. Helen tried imagining it; Mr. Deavor trying to reassure and cheer up his sister, only to make matters worse. It was a very easy thing to imagine.

“So… what are you going to do then? I don’t see many other options, if you actually can’t get it out-“

“Why do you think I told you? You’re going to take it out for me,” Evelyn stated matter-of-factly.

Well, this wasn’t what she thought she was going to spend her night doing.

It didn’t feel reasonable to just refuse to help Evelyn. Elastigirl was a super, and sometimes hero work involved physical contact with people. She would wrap her arms around a stranger’s waist if it meant saving them from a deathly fall, so, why would helping a friend remove their cup be any different? But it felt different. It felt like she was betraying someone, somehow.

Evelyn sat on a toilet seat in a private restroom, naked from the waist down by now. Helen looked away, although she knew that she would have to look back eventually. To make matters worse, Evelyn seemed reassured in the fact that Helen wasn’t going to leave her in peril now. So she started flirting. This _really_ didn’t help with Helen’s pre-existing worries.

Evelyn raised one leg onto the toilet seat and looked at Helen with lidded eyes. “What the matter, _Elastigirl_?”

“Quiet,” Helen hissed. “I’m trying to think of the best way to go about this, so we won’t be here all day.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily mind,” Evelyn said, shrugging. Helen decidedly ignored her.

“For how long has it been there?”

“Ten hours.”

Helen raised a brow. “How come it hasn’t overflowed by now?”

“I think the flow dried out.”

“Well then,” Helen sighed as she reached for the faucet. She washed her hands and then left one hand wet with warm water.

“I feel like there are easier ways,” Evelyn remarked.

“Shut it. Do you want my help or not?”

“ _Oh Elastigirl._ I know you would never let your good friend suffer.” Evelyn drawled with a raspy, voice. And Helen hated that she was probably right.

Helen got on her knees in front of Evelyn, who was waiting for her, legs spread and eyes lidded. She hated how the sight caused heat to pool into the bottom of her stomach. Helen placed her hand on Evelyn’s knee to steady herself, before pushing one finger into Evelyn. She hissed sharply through her teeth.

“Sorry,” Helen mumbled. “It shouldn’t hurt much longer.”

Evelyn laughed raspily. “You’re so innocent- Ow!” Evelyn’s comment was cut off by Elastigirl’s free arm stretching up to the other woman’s head and tugging at her hair to shut her up.

Reaching the cup with one finger didn’t even require stretching it to be longer, but once Helen found its edge, she also discovered that it was tightly stuck indeed. She tried to pry the cup away with her finger, but it wouldn’t budge. The angle was tricky, too; usually when Helen would remove a menstrual cup, it would be between her own legs, and the way her hand had learned to move almost automatically to accomplish the task was very different now that she was kneeling on the bathroom floor instead. It was a grueling task, and _god_ she just wanted out of the awkward situation as soon as possible.

Evelyn made a throaty sound above her.

“Sorry, but I’m starting to second-guess your intentions here. Are you trying to remove a menstrual cup, or are you just actually fingering me at this point?”

“Okay, that’s it,” Helen snapped, retracting her finger. “I can’t get anything done from this angle.”

Evelyn suddenly looked concerned, and Helen felt her eyes following her as she moved to stand next to the bathtub. When Helen turned to meet the other woman’s gaze, the icy eyes turned away from hers, and her mouth opened and closed several times as if she was hesitating.

“Hey, look, I didn’t mean to-“

“Are you coming or not?” Helen interrupted.

“What?”

“I said I need a better angle.”

Looking confused now, Evelyn got up and walked over to the bathtub too.

“How is sitting in a bathtub going to help you? Or am _I_ going in the bathtub?”

Instead of responding, Helen sat onto the wide, white edge of the bathtub, leaving room there for another person to sit. It was for the angle. To get the job done quicker.

Eventually, Evelyn finally hesitantly situated herself in front of Helen, her back to the super and her legs in the tub. Evelyn turned her head to glance at the super, the same unfamiliar concern in her eyes that felt like it didn’t belong there. Helen grabbed onto her with one arm and pushed the other woman forward a little bit, causing her head to turn back forward.

“I’m not going to be responsible for getting a stain on the bathroom rug,” Helen murmured.

“That’s assuming you can actually get the cup out,” Evelyn remarked.

Helen rolled her eyes. Evelyn’s unpleasantness made her hope that her flirting earlier had also only been to tease the super rather than betraying any genuine emotion, because as irritating as that was, thinking that was the case made her feel much less like she was cheating on Bob. She was just removing the menstrual cup of this drunken woman, nothing more. But Evelyn’s heart was rapidly beating against her arm that was holding their bodies together so that Evelyn wouldn’t fall into the tub. Helen chose not to think about that _or_ compare to the pace of her own heart as she inserted her hand into Evelyn’s opening again. Evelyn cursed.

“Come on, there’s room here,” Helen groaned quietly.

“Not everyone has pushed out three kids, you know,” Evelyn responded, her voice faltering.

Reaching for the cup this way around was immediately easier just as Helen had suspected. She decided that she might as well be giving Evelyn a tutorial so that she can do this herself the next time. It was also a good distraction from how Helen was suddenly hyperaware of the other woman’s backside against her crotch.

“Slide your finger next to the cup,” she spoke in time with her actions, “and hook your finger onto its edge.”

Evelyn made a guttural sound.

“It’ll be over soon. Once your finger is on the edge, you just need to curl it and pull to break the seal…” she began tugging on the cup, knowing that it would come free with enough force.

Evelyn gasped. That was to be expected, as she knew herself that this part could be unpleasant. What was NOT expected however, was Evelyn rolling her hips, which applied pressure to Helen’s front as well because of the way they were situated. Helen almost let go of the cup.

Helen was conflicted on what to say (or feel, really), so instead she just sharply ordered Evelyn to stay still.

“Would be a lot easier to stay still if you weren’t rasping into my ear!” Evelyn replied.

“I wasn’t- I was just giving you instructions so you’ll learn to do this yourself!”

“As if I’m going to EVER allow one of these near me again-“

And with that, the seal broke with a pop. Evelyn arched her back with a full-out moan as blood ran down Helen’s hand, dirtying it. The super quickly pushed the cup flat and pulled it downward, letting it fold in half before pulling it out completely and discarding the remaining blood. She let got of Evelyn carefully, making sure that she didn’t fall into the bloody bathtub (although she somewhat felt like Evelyn would have deserved that), and handed the cup to her without meeting her eyes.

“There,” she said, as she went to wash her hands.

“Thanks,” Evelyn said.

“Don’t ask me to put it back in,” Helen spoke.

“Hell no,” Evelyn chuckled lightly. It didn’t improve the tension in the air.

Helen was quickly departing, her hand already on the door handle when she heard Evelyn spoke again.

“Wait.”

Helen forced herself to meet the other woman’s gaze. For once, it seemed genuine.

“Sorry. For… infringing on your marriage.”

Helen sighed. She wanted to apologize, but…

“My marriage is fine,” she said and left.

**Author's Note:**

> (btw menstrual cups are good)


End file.
